


Nothing Will Keep Me From You

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Nothing Will Keep Me From You

Sarita ran her hand over Cullen's chest, idly tracing the lines of his muscles. They had spent almost night that week in his room and were still getting used to mapping one anothers bodies. An exploration they were both very diligent in. After all the months of dancing around the intense attraction they felt, holding back from that final step, it was nice to be able to finally hold one another like this. Alright it was more than nice it was world shatteringly wonderful, every moment seemed to bring new delights as they caressed one another with lips and tongues and hands. "So I have a question..." she began idly.  
Drenched in sweat Cullen let out a weak laugh, "If it is if I want to go again the answer is, as always, yes but I think I need a few minutes yet."  
She laughed, a wonderful throaty chuckle and she playfully flicked one of his nipples before he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press kisses along the knuckles.  
"Not that....well not just that" she amended. "You knew that I wanted this, wanted you for a long time now. I know you said you wanted it to be perfect and believe me it is but I can't help but wonder what took so long for you to finally make your move?"  
"My move hmm?"  
She pouted and he playfully bit her bottom lip.  
"Alright," he took a breath. "There was a rather cowardly part of me that thought that if anything were to happen to you, with all the dangers you face every day that it might be somehow easier for me if we had not lain together yet. That if I kept that little bit of distance between us, no matter how much I wanted you, if I lost you it would somehow be bearable. Like I told you after that first time, I have never felt anything like this before and the depths of those feelings. The depth of love I have for you, well it scared me a little."  
She kissed his cheek. "So what changed your mind?" she asked softly.  
"Adamant. When I saw that bridge collapse and you vanished in that burst of light. I thought that I had lost you. That I would never see you again, never be able to you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. That I would never hold you in my arms and worship every inch of your body. Never hear you call out my name in pleasure or sigh softly as I filled you and became joined with you. Never fall asleep with you in my arms where I could keep you safe, never wake up holding you and starting our day together. I was devastated at the loss of you and the loss of all we might have shared and then you appeared again. Once more surviving the impossible and I swore to myself that I would not waste that second chance, that I would never let my fears keep me from you again."  
Sarita moved up to straddle his waist, leaning over to kiss him full on the mouth. "I promise there is nothing that will keep me from you either vhenan." She kissed again, tenderly and the feel of her so close with them both so emotionally vulnerable, the heat of her sex hovering over him and her leanly muscular legs on either side of his narrow waist. Her pert breasts pressed up against him and there was a stirring in his manhood. She smirked and moved up to whisper in his ear, "Looks like you are ready again already."  
"Hmmm what can I say, you inspire me."  
"Oh really? Perhaps you should show me how I do tha--" Her sentence was cut off as he flipped them around so that he lay on top of her and he gave his hips a teasing roll towards her and they fell once again into the ecstasy of their coupling.


End file.
